Anger and Hate
by Juliegirl22
Summary: What if the early events of Artemis and the fairy world went differently? What if it wasn't Holly that had been kidnapped and what if Artemis couldn't find his dad? A cold hearted Artemis Fowl, without his spark of decency, is a dangerous invididual, but so is a fairy with an intense hatred of humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Anger and Hate**

** Holly is OC, but she's not in this chapter a whole lot. This first chapter loosely follows the first book.**

**_Fowl Manor, a couple hours before dawn_**

"The objective is to get our agent back, get the gold back, and blue rinse the place," said Root. "We need to be careful; this Fowl boy has a body guard the size of Everest. These humans are highly dangerous and not to be taken lightly. Understood?"

The group in the shuttle nodded. Holly's grip tightened on her gun. A wretched human had kidnapped a fairy and they were here to save her. Not that Holly cared for this particular fairy in the first place, but who knew what this Fowl boy was doing to her. She hated all humans.

**_Somewhere in Ireland, a few hours ago_**

****Artemis nudged Butler as a figure flew down near a great oak tree and crouched.

Butler grunted slightly, hefting a huge tranquilizer dart gun in his hands. The proportions weren't that of a child, but it was too small to be a human.

The fairy in question knelt down, ready to plant her acorn, to replenish her magic. Suddenly, something whizzed over her and hit the tree trunk. She jerked in surprise and twisted, seeing shapes, human shapes, come toward her. One was extremely big.

"Stay back human, you don't know what you're dealing with, I mean it!" the fairy narrowed her eyes. "Stand back, and leave me alone." She tried to summon up what little magic she had in her, ready to do the mesmer.

"Don't try none of your tricks," said the smaller figure, stepping forward. He was wearing mirrored sunglasses. "I came prepared, so you have no option but to do as I say."

"I could turn you into a pile of pig droppings," said the fairy.

"Really? I don't think your magic works that way, and I doubt you have enough to do much, anyhow."

The fairy got into a fighting position, nervous. She was screwed.

"Just cooperate, and this won't hurt a bit. You're coming with us."

The fairy trembled. If only Trouble or someone else was here! These humans planned on kidnapping her, they would probably torture her, and she'd be at their mercy for ages, until someone figured out where she was.

She only had one option. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she pulled her Neutrino and activated her wings at the same time, ready to take a shot and try to flee at the same time.

However, her reflexes weren't that great, and before she could do more than fly about ten feet into the air, the dart hit in her the thigh, releasing sedative into her system. She fell to the ground, crunching in the leaves and twigs and lay motionless, her gun a few feet away.

Artemis stepped forward. "Good shot, Butler."

"Be careful," said Butler. He removed the helmet and handed it to Artemis who took it and began examining it. Butler checked the pulse and rolled the fairy over and removed any tech he could find, and her gloves as well. Her blonde hair fanned out around her. She was actually pretty. Artemis noticed she appeared to have had her nails done in with French manicure. Interesting, he thought. Fairies get their nails done.

**_Fowl Manor, a couple hours later._**

****The fairy in question was Lili Frond, a ditzy female in the LEP force, who, basically, gave other female officers a bad name. She could feel herself coming too, her eyelids fluttering a bit. Where was she? She remembered a situation had happened above ground. Something about a rogue troll… It had been tearing a swath of destruction through a forest and a field and she had been sent to get surveillance. Luckily, Retrieval had come before it knocked over the side of an Italian Restaurant. It had been neutralized and afterwards, Root told her to go replenish her magic, when she'd told him she was running low. She had thought about going to Tara, but it was a full moon and it would be crowded with smelly hippy fairies dancing, drunk on nettle bear, prancing around in the light of the full moon and she had no desire to fight the crowds and end up with someone spilling there drink on her. She was tired and just wanted to go home, have a bath and go to sleep.

She opened her eyes a bit. She must be at home in bed, but she had no memory of getting there.

The humans, the dart! Her eyelids snapped open the rest of the eye and her surroundings came into view. Definitely not her bedroom... She was in some sort of concrete cell, on a cot.

She jerked upright, her head pounding.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice.

Lili turned, eyeing the Mud Maid beside her, wearing wraparound reflective glasses. She had blonde hair, similar to her own.

Lili got into a crouch on the bed, ignoring the feeling in her head, like someone was pounding on the inside of her skull with a hammer.

"You've made a mistake, human," she said, trying to snarl, but her voice sounded thin and weak. In reality, she was terrified. She was locked in a room with a human, and had no weapons.

"Oh, you're a silly one," said the human. "But we know all your tricks, you can't harm us. You're out of a magic."

The door opened. Lili, terror rising in her, made to run for the door, but the Mud Mountain was coming through and she merely crashed into him and found herself being lifted up.

"Let me go!" she screamed, losing all ability to try and act tough and intimidating. "Please! I've done nothing to you!"

"Settle down," said Butler, dumping her on the cot. "Juliet, go watch the cameras."

"I won't settle down!" screamed Lili. "You let me go! You just wait until my friends come find me! They'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

"You're in my house, and I believe you have to do as I say," said Artemis. "So sit down."

Lili huddled against the wall, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"When your superiors get here, we exchange you for the ransom of fairy gold that you have," said Artemis, smiling his vampire smile, the glasses reflecting Lili's scared face back.

Lili attempted to scoff. "We have no fairy gold."

"I know all your secrets," said Artemis. "We had you on a drip for seventy two hours. You've spilled all you secrets to us."

Lili felt panic clutch her stomach. Was he lying? Did he really know everything?

**_Fowl Manor, present_**

****The mission had been successful, in a way. They had given the ransom and Lili had finally been released and ran blubbering and sobbing to Trouble. They had blue rinsed the place, but somehow, Artemis had found a way around that, using sleeping pills to make everyone fall asleep and escape the time stop that had been placed on the manor. It was genius. The fairies retreated, stung that they had been outsmarted by a human, and resolved to keep an eye on the Fowl boy.

Artemis was satisfied with his endeavor. He had enough money to keep searching for his father, and enough to fuel other enterprises he was working on. With some of the fairy tech he had stolen, he used bits here and there and sold his new inventions for millions. He was finally restoring the family's riches and he hoped he would soon find his father.

His mother remained depressed upstairs, never coming down, usually sleeping, or lost in a fantasy world, which varied between her imagining things were coming after her, or her believing her husband was back. Artemis kept away from her during the latter times. It was getting increasingly hard to deal with it. She barely ever realized who Artemis was. He would go to see her, searching in her eyes for some glint recognition, hope that she recognized her own son, but only could see the crazy desperation, as she convinced her own self that the suit and pillow with lipstick marks draped on the couch was her husband and that Artemis himself was her father in law, or somebody else. The more this happened, the more Artemis stayed away from her, and the harder his heart became.

If he had too much downtime, the grief of the situation started to eat at him, so he threw himself into his work, bankrupting companies, robbing people, selling inventions, auctioning off fake masterpieces, wheeling and dealing in stocks. The money was restored to a substantial amount, as Artemis and Butler took care of the bills of the house. Juliet cared for Angeline and Artemis barely saw his mother, unable to bear the sadness.

One day, when Artemis was thirteen, the TV screens in the study brought information to Artemis.

Butler knew something was wrong when he entered the study with a pot of fresh tea and a cup on a tray. Artemis was staring blankly at the TV screen, which was showing a commercial for Cranberry Bran, with a dancing mascot, extolling the virtues of a fibrous diet. His ice blue eyes were glazed over, as he leaned back in his chair, shoulders slumped. His had his fingers steepled in front of his face. Butler realized with surprise that one hand was bloody, with bits of glass sticking out.

An emptied glass of water had been smashed on the desktop. Artemis didn't move or flinch when Butler carefully placed the tray on the desk.

"Artemis?" asked Butler, eying the ruby liquid trickling down Artemis's hand, down to his wrist, spotting on the white shirt sleeve peeking out from under the suit jacket cuff.

Silence.

"Artemis?"

"It's over," said Artemis, suddenly, his voice low and quiet. "Done. En fin."

"What is?" asked Butler. But a small knot in his stomach told him.

Artemis spoke in flat voice, devoid of emotion. "They found my father's body, washed up on the shores in Russia. He's dead. The identified him by the wallet that somehow remained in his pocket."

"Oh, Artemis-"

"And because of this, my mother will remain insane." Artemis quietly picked out the glass bits from his hand.

Butler moved around the desk, intending on bandaging Artemis's hand, and offer some word of comfort. But what could you say to someone that had invested hundreds of thousands of dollars searching for a loved one, only to find out that all was vain and the person was dead?

****"Get away," murmured Artemis, jerking his bloodied hand away from his bodyguard. He stood up and left the study and headed to attic, where his mother was residing.

He entered the curtained room, and could make out the dim form of his mother sitting on the couch.

"Timmy is coming home soon," said Angeline. "As soon as he's done with his work, he'll be here. And then we'll have dinner and then-"

"No, mother-"

"I'm not your mother. It's me, Angeline, your daughter in law."

She was mistaking her son for her father in a law again. Artemis took a deep breath and walked across the carpet, not caring that was he stepping on the vines. He stood in front of his mother and gazed at her in the dim light, searching her eyes, hoping for a shimmer of sanity to appear.

"You're husband is dead," said Artemis. "Washed up on the shores of Russia. He's gone. And you're sitting up here and pretending all is well is not going to bring him back or change the reality."

Angeline stared at him. "What-stop such lies. That's not a funny joke."

"It is not a joke."

"Oh, how you could make such stuff about your son up?"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER IN LAW!" shouted Artemis. "I'M ARTEMIS! IT'S ME! I'M YOUR SON!"

Angeline recoiled at this outburst.

"How dare you yell at me! I thought you liked me!"

She broke down in sobs. Artemis got down on his knees and grasped the sleeve of her bathroom.

"Mother, please, I beg you, it's me!" said Artemis, his voice hitching.

For the moment, he was a thirteen year old boy again, a boy who needed his mother more than ever. All his work, stocks, inventions and ideas of money making were forgotten. He grasped his mother's hand, forgetting the blood that was being smeared on her fingers and not even noticing the pain from the cuts.

"Mom, please, I'm your son, we only have each other, but you have to stop living in this fantasy world."

He pressed his forehead against Angeline's knee.

"Mom, please…"

"There coming for me," Angeline whimpered.

Artemis raised his head, holding back tears.

"There everywhere." Angeline pushed Artemis away and yanked her bathrobe tighter about her and scrambled for the bed.

"Mom," said Artemis, his voice strangled. "Nobody is coming for you."

Angeline took the sleeping pills laid out on her tray and gulped them down with water.

"I hear them everywhere, even in my sleep, but if I sleep they can't hurt me…I think."

Artemis stood by the bedside as Angeline pulled the covers up. "And stop calling me mother. I have no son."

Artemis could only stare at Angeline as she cocooned herself in the blankets and fell asleep.

"I have no mother and I have no father," murmured Artemis.

He walked from the room and shut the door gently. Butler was waiting in the hallway, eyes downcast.

"I need to be alone," said Artemis, walking past his bodyguard.

Butler retreated downstairs. Juliet was sitting on the bottom step, hugging her knees.

"I heard," she said.

Artemis walked into his room, shut the door, and went to the window and leaned his forehead against the window, gazing out at the grounds without really seeing them.

He was pretty much alone now, except for Butler and Juliet, but that wasn't the same as his parents. His father was dead, and his mother was dead to the world. Artemis wasn't one to cry, but even now he could stop the tears welling up his eyes, blurring his vision.

Butler and Juliet sat together at the bottom of the staircase, not knowing what to do.

Normally, at the noise they heard next, Butler would be off running to check on his principle, but even with all his knowledge of weaponry and martial arts, this was something Butler couldn't protect the boy from.

So Butler sat and did nothing as the shriek of unbridled grief and agony sounded from Artemis's bedroom.

**So, what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger and Hate**

** I remembered at the end of the first book, when it said Artemis was in danger because Child Protective services was investigating his situation, with a missing father, and a detached mother, and that was part of the reason why he had Holly heal Angeline from her depression, so he wouldn't get taken away.**

** Thanks to Gollum girl2003 Coraline for reviewing, **

** Dusk4224 for reviewing, favoriting, and following,**

** And bdf0902 for following**

** And evamntheawesome and bluephantomwolf for favoriting!**

**_Haven, several years ago_**

****Holly was a little girl, sitting in the clinic where her mother was dying.

She sat in the waiting room, her knees drawn up, biting her fingernails. Her mother was dying from radiation poisoning and the doctors said it didn't look good. They were trying everything they could, but the poisoning was slowly killing her.

It was the humans fault. They destroyed the above ground world, filling it with toxins and radiation, killing animals, plant life, themselves, everything.

The last day of her mother life came, but Holly didn't know it yet. They wouldn't allow Holly in the room, not wanting to take chances in case she became infected. No matter how much she begged and pleaded, they wouldn't allow it. Holly only wanted to hold her mother's hand and tell them how much she loved her.

They only allowed Holly to look at her mother through a glass window into the room where a doctor was administering medicine, not that it did much good. No healings or anything seemed to be working now. Holly watched as Coral looked at her from the bed, mouthed, "I love you" and then closed her eyes. The heart rate monitor flat lined and Holly could do nothing but crumple to the floor, shrieking in despair.

**Haven, present time**

She carried this hurt and hatred even as she joined the LEP. She tried to tell herself to just let it go, do her job, help the People, and let the humans destroy themselves, as they usually did. But the hate lingered, nagged, and remained, regardless.

Then after the incident with Lili, Holly grew worried. Human tech was always expanding, new animals being discovered, people probing every surface of the earth, trying to discover knew things, learn more about the old stuff that had already been discovered, ect. It was only a matter of time before Fowl revealed his discovery of fairies to the world to some scientist and Haven would be invaded and the People killed or exploited.

Her old hatred of humans grew stronger, especially for Fowl, who had audacity to actually kidnap one; not that Holly cared particularly for Lili, who was a conceited slut, but it was the idea. Fowl had said he would keep the fairies secret and release Lili in exchange for the gold. He had escaped the Blue Rinse and in a sense, won the game. But Holly knew you could never trust a human.

The LEP had maintained surveillance on Fowl after the Lili incident. They knew his mother remained insane, his father was dead, and Artemis was committing crime as usual, following in the footsteps of his departed father. The way he was going, he would end up worse than father, and eventually end up telling someone where the fairies where.

The LEP, honoring the deal, hadn't mind wiped Artemis, even thought Holly thought they should. They decided to keep an eye on him and if they found he started to do anything that would endanger the People, they would take action then. Holly wanted to take action right now.

**_Fowl Manor, Present_**

****Artemis finally emerged from his room, his hand bandaged, no sign that he had been crying, except for slightly red eyes. Butler knew it couldn't be good to bottle up your feelings like that, but Artemis merely brushed off his concerns.

The funeral was held and of course, Angeline did not attend, to wrapped up in her own fantasy world. Artemis thought about having her committed to a hospital, but Child Services was already investigating them. Artemis had, obviously, thought of a way out of this.

He found a willing woman that would agree to plastic surgery to change her looks. After it was done, she looked pretty much like Angeline and Artemis merely instructed on her how to act and what to say when Child Services came. The plan worked and the caseworker stopped bugging them, believing Artemis's mother was indeed out of her depression, and taking care of her son the way she was supposed to. Afterwards the woman was sent on her way with a hefty payment and an added bonus, in case she was never need again.

Butler was sitting in the study with Artemis one day.

"Artemis, you haven't spoken much about your father," said Butler.

"What's done is done," replied Artemis. "I tried my best, but it was too late for him. He is gone."

"Yes, but I think your bottling your emotions up," said Butler. "That's not good. It takes time to get through grief-"

"I know very well the stages of grief and I have gone through them all." In about the space of an hour, but he wasn't going to mention that bit. He had told himself in his room that he would have to harden himself and get on with life. He had money to make, a mortgage to pay, an electric bill to take care of, medicine for his mother, food to buy, and other things that cost money. Sitting around and whining for his daddy to come back and begging Mummy to get better wasn't going to pay the bills. If it wasn't for him doing the work he did, they'd be on the street, and Artemis would likely end up in a foster home or something of the sort. No, he had to keep a level head and not let grief catch him in its clutches. He couldn't let himself crumble to pieces like Angeline.

Butler sighed and left the room.

Artemis had become much colder since he'd found out his father had died. There had been the lemur event a couple of years ago, where he had sold the last one to a society. One of his latest escapades was a well known entrepreneur had died, Artemis had hacked into his computer system and altered the will, so Artemis got all the money and assets, and the aging wife and her sick child was left penniless. Even Butler was shocked at what Artemis had been doing.

It was hard to believe that less than thirteen years ago, Artemis had been a sweet innocent baby. Butler had been on guard at the hospital the night Artemis was brought into the world and had been there as he grew into a toddler, already showing that he was smarter than most and watched as he grew from a knowledge hungry child to a money hungry monster.

"Those days are over," Butler muttered to himself.

**_Haven_**

****Holly sat in her house, eating some vegetarian takeout, mulling over her plan. Humans were quite bad and seemed to enjoy destroying themselves and others. Artemis Fowl was the most dangerous of them all and would take out the entire fairy population sooner or later.

But when?

She would be going above ground to do the Ritual tomorrow night, so she would go check out his manor, see if he was plotting anything. She had figured out a way to fiddle with the mechanics of the suit and disable the tracking sensors, or make it so they would show she was somewhere else. Foaly would applaud this brainy idea, unless he knew the reason why she was doing it.

She had taken care of a simple above ground mission. Foaly had sensors spread over the world that monitored all telephone conversations. If words like, fairies or haven was used in conversations, the conversation could be brought up, investigated, tracked, and a LEP officer could go check it out. Usually it was nothing, but Foaly was always paranoid.

So Holly went to check it out, and of course, it was nothing. A boy was simply playing a new video game on his Xbox that had many magical creatures and involved slaughtering other creatures. The gouts of blood looked quite realistic.

"It's just some stupid kid, talking on the phone while playing," said Holly, watching through a window as the boy somehow managed to play, talk on the phone, drink a coke, and shove potato chips in his mouth. If he tried to do anything else, he'd soon be using his feet to work the controller.

"Okay, well your shift is done now, so I guess you can head on home or whatever," said Foaly through her helmet.

"Alright, I'm going to go do the Ritual real quick," said Holly.

Holly cut communications and flew toward Dublin and made a detour to Fowl Manor.

She hovered around it. It was nighttime, so the security would be up, most likely.

She spotted an open window with a dim light on. She flew in and hovered by the window, afraid to go in, because of the nausea and other bad side effects that would happen if she entered uninvited.

Artemis appeared to have slumped over on his desk, asleep, his PowerBook up and running still.

Artemis was mumbling something in his sleep. His eyes flickered open and Holly unshielded, seeing her chance.

"You will let me in," she said, using the mesmer.

"You can come in," slurred Artemis, disoriented from the mesmer and from being still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, you will not remember this," said Holly.

Artemis's head slumped back to the desktop.

Remaining shielded, Holly skipped over to the laptop and turned it toward herself a bit. If Artemis had plans involving the fairy people, he likely had it written down. She unshielded to conserve magic and remained alert, in case Butler decided to come and check on his principle.

What luck, the computer program was showing his journal. He must have updating it.

Holly flicked upwards a bit and skimmed through the entries, growing angrier and angrier. His entries detailed all his criminal enterprises, even the one with the hacked will. His later entries spoke of the fairies, and what would someone pay if he could get a hold of another, and sell it.

He was planning something! Why hadn't Foaly seen it!? He could hack into anything, unless Artemis had a new and improved cryption system and firewall, blocking it. Foaly might have been getting lax. Fowl hadn't done anything lately, so maybe he hadn't checked as thoroughly as usual.

Artemis slept, his head on the desk. Holly pulled out her Neutrino and pressed it against the back of his head. She should kill him right now, before he started the trouble. He was heartless and worthless, a despicable creature.

But not now, not like this. Holly removed the barrel from Artemis's head. To just blast his brains out would raise questions. She would kill this boy, eventually, but she needed a plan, something smarter, but…what?

She turned away toward the window. She would have to go home and figure out a way to do this.

Suddenly she felt something hit the side of her neck and her Neutrino was wretched from her hand. She whirled around, and found the barrel was pointed at her face.

"One twitch and I fry your head."

Artemis was looking at her, his icy blue eyes narrowed with satisfaction.

"And if you're thinking of trying anything, I am capable of sending a message, to, _Foaly, _I believe his name is? I can simply tell him that of his trusted officers was up here, about to delivers some revenge, despite orders that only surveillance be kept of me. Yes, I know of you fairies watching over me."

Holly felt panic rise in her gut. If Foaly or anybody found out she had done this, she would be some deep doo doo. She'd be fired for sure.

"Give me my weapon and forget this happened." Holly tried to mesmer him, wondering why it hadn't worked properly the first time.

"Did you really think that I'm so stupid?" asked Artemis. "I always wear mirrored contact lens. Did you really think I would remain unprotected, so one of you could prance in and mesmerize me if you felt you needed to?

"But-you fell back asleep and-"

"An act, my dear," said Artemis. "Now walk to the window."

Holly did so. She should just disable him and screw the consequences. She could possibly fabricate something if Artemis sent a message to Foaly.

Suddenly she felt something prick her neck and a numbing sensation began to spread.

She slowly sank to the floor, glaring at the boy with hatred.

"Wait until you wake up and find what I did. I really do need some more fairy tech, so I can create some more inventions and sell them. You'll have a hell of a time getting out of this one, I daresay. This will make Hamburg look about as a bad and paperwork error."

Holly felt herself fading out. The last thing she saw was his vampire smile and she his snarky laugh echoed through her head.

Later, she awoke, disoriented, with no idea where she was. She blinked and realized she was in a field, not too far from a shuttle port. Her helmet was gone and so was her gun.

Also, she was completely naked.

Shame and embarrassment colored her face red. She tried to shield and realized she couldn't. She felt a sting on her finger and realized Artemis had drained her magic by sticking her finger with a pin or a tack, slowly draining right from her body.

_SHIT!_

She could go to the shuttle port and have to explain herself to whoever was on duty, and get help, but Root and the others would find out, and that would mean explaining how she had gotten herself in this predicament.

But what else could she do? Wander around naked and end up being seen by somebody. Fowl had gotten her into quite a pickle. She was going to lose her job once they found out what happened. She should have thought of a better plan before doing this. She knew about the info from his computer, but that wouldn't be enough to save her from being canned.

She went to the shuttle and, covering herself the best she could with her hands, found the attendant and said she needed help.

She was picked up and given a suit to wear, and she had to explain what happened. Holly tried to think of a feasible lie, but knew it wouldn't work. Foaly could tap into the security cameras and go back and find her.

In Root's office, she was fired.

"And you may end up being arrested!" roared Root, a vein bulging in his neck, while he puffed on his cigar with increasing intensity. "How could you do this? One of our best agents, and you get caught tampering with LEP equipment, changing the trackers, so you can go gallivanting off to possibly kill someone. Foaly checked the cameras you know, you had your Neutrino pointed at his head."

"He's going to kill more fairies!" shouted Holly, her face reddening, but not nearly as much as her bosses. "He plans on kidnapping another a fairy! He'll reveal us to humans."

"It doesn't matter!" Root hollered, the vein in his neck looking ready to bust. "Look, Foaly is going to get his budget cut when I find out why he didn't see that entry yet, but you were about to kill someone and you broke so many rules into pieces!"

He turned around to his file drawer.

"You have to sign some papers, and you will be placed on house arrest until, under criminal status awaiting further decision until-"

WHAP!

Holly grabbed Roots head and slammed it into the filing cabinet. The corner dug in, drawing blood. Root moaned and Holly did it again. It wouldn't kill him, but he'd be out for awhile. She grabbed his Neutrino and holstered it. She needed wings, plus a shuttle, and knew how she could get them.

"Sorry, Root," she whispered. "But I can't let that human continue to run around aboveground, while I sit in prison. It'll take fifty Council Meetings before you buffoons figure out what to do, and by then, it'll be too late."

Still boiling with anger, she left the office, shutting the door and adopted a slightly depressed posture, and slumped off to Foaly's booth.

"Holly, your still here?" asked Foaly. "I thought you'd-you know, be fired already."

"It's just a matter of time," said Holly. "I think the only reason why I'm still around is because I was one of the better agents. He said I have until Internal Affairs looks at it, but after that, I'm pretty much guaranteed to be fired. In the meantime, he plans to squeeze as much work out of me as possible. So I need to go above ground and keep surveillance on Artemis."

"Really?" asked Foaly. "But after what-"

"He's doing it to punish me," snapped Holly. "He's pissed. He wants me to take one of the old shuttles to go above ground."

Foaly looked a little suspicious, so Holly upped her act a notch and started blubbing. "I-I don't want t-to get fired! I was n-never going t-t-to hurt anyone. Y-you k-kn-know me, F-foaly!"

Foaly was taken aback by Holly's crying. "Oh, Holly, I know you're not like that. Listen, go get in the shuttle, and I'll try to talk to Root."

Holly didn't want anyone to find Root yet, knocked out on the floor. "He said no one is to talk to him for awhile, because he's so mad, he said he'll fire anybody that bugs him."

"Well, I'll go talk to him, er, later," said Foaly. "I have some important stuff that needs doing."

Foaly took Holly to the shuttle.

"Here one of the old shuttles I haven't gotten around to fixing," said Foaly. "Sheesh, is Root trying to kill you on your way up?"

"No," said Holly, wiping off the tears she had managed to muster up. "He knows I can fly anything."

Holly strapped herself in and Foaly waved at her cheerily through the window of it, not knowing he had just given a shuttle to a fairy who was supposed to be on house arrest and had also just committed assault on her boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anger and Hate**

**Sorry, it's been so long. My computer had a virius, and a friend had to nuke the hardrive to get it out. I had written a third chapter but never got to post it, due to my computer getting worse and worse...but now its fixed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, yadda yadda, I think you know the drill.**

Juan Nitho's crossed Artemis Fowl. And Artemis, not being one to cross, decided it was time for some payback.

He had agreed to pay Artemis for an expensive painting. Artemis had sent the painting, but Juan insisted he never got it, that it got "lost in the mail." Therefore he insisted he didn't have to pay.

"I may be just a young teenager," Artemis told Butler as they prepped for the night. They had dumped the unconscious Holly off in a field, naked, and her equipment was all locked up somewhere safe. With the sedative, she'd be out for _quite a while. _"But I am not stupid."

Some digging revealed Juan had gotten the painting, and of course was lying, thinking Artemis was just some dumb kid who would scratch his head, curse the delivery service, maybe have a tantrum, and not do anything.

Juan Nitho didn't have a very fancy security system on his manor, or the gate surrounding it.

"Rather lax, don't you think?" asked Artemis, snipping a couple of wires on the security box by the gate.

Butler grunted, checking around, just in case. He had staked the place out earlier of course, and Juan was apparently on vacation, and there weren't any maids or service people living on the propery, so it would be bare.

Another couple of snipped wires disabled the security box by the front door. Artemis almost laughed. There weren't even any cameras, how dumb could you be?

The manor was quiet and dark inside. They found the safe behind a painting in Juans office. It was rigged to actually explode if not opened correctly.

_Finally a challenge, apparently the dummy thought to be original with something. _Artemis smiled slightly to himself as he picked the safe and got it open correctly.

He handed several stacks of bills to Butler to put in a bag.

"This isn't even a decoy safe," muttered Artemis. "Nothing hidden in the frame itself, like in mine."

The stolen money would more than cover the price, by more thans several thounsand euros. The painting was even in the safe, so that was like a bonus. He could sell it to someone else now.

Artemis was fiddling and tampering with the explosion mechanism, replacing wires, snipping others. Butler had no idea what he was doing.

"Rigging something up there?" he asked.

Artemis chuckled lightly. "Let's say Juan Nithos will have no way of disabling this once I'm done. I hope he likes his face fried crispy, because it will explode the next time he tries to open it, and quite violently, too I might add.

Butler raised his eyebrows.

It was time to go. Artemis started heading for the hallway. Butler's soldier sense was tingling and he paused and then looked out the window. A car was in the driveway! Juan must come home early. A maid, who must have been a person servant that traveled with him, was taking a suitcase from the car and heading for the front door.

Butler bolted to the hallway, but too late, Artemis was speaking to someone in the hallway.

Juan, realizing his house wasn't unoccupied, and realizing who it was, tried to act unbothered.

"Ah, my little business partner, visiting unnannouced are we. My, my."

"I got my painting back, and the money."

"Ah, I just forgot to mention I got it, I was planning on sending the money-" Juan reached into his pocket, for the handgun he had.

Too late. Butler had forced Artemis to take some lessons on shooting. Well, time to see if it paid off.

Artemis pulled out his handgun just as Butler darted into the hallway.

BANG!

Juan crumpled to the floor, a bullet in his chest. He gasped and scrambled for his gun. That little brat! How dare he!

"F-fuck you!"

BANG! BANG BANG!

Artemis unloaded three more shots, right into Juan's head, watching the brains and blood spatter the floor. Overkill, maybe, but he preferred that his opponent be dead.

A maid came rushing up the stairs, hearing the noise.

"Mr. Nitho's!"

She screamed, seeing Artemis holding the gun, standing over Nitho's body.

Artemis smiled his vampire smile, and before Butler could react, and before the maid could do more than turn to run, he raised the gun and emptied the gun into the back of her head. She collasped on the stairs, and tumbled down and landed at the bottom, a leg bent in an awkward position, bleeding bloods and brains everywhere, blood soaking into the carpet.

"I think your lessons turned out well," Artemis told Butler.

Butler stared at Artemis. Normally the killing would be his job, if needed. Artemis had just emptied his gun into two people, one a mostly harmless maid, and was smiling like a child, having been told Christmas was coming early this year.

Artemis started an electrical fire, which would look like an accident to police, and burn the place to a pile of ashes. The police would be lucky to find the victims teeth...how unfortunate for the two people who had been trapped inside when it happened...

Artemis sat in his study the next day, ruminating. It was so easy to kill a person. A trigger pulled, a small bit of metal propelled from the barrel of a gun, it enters a vital area, and the person is dead immediately, or within seconds. Such simple actions and a persons life was severed forever.

Butler entered the study. It was rather unnerving that Artemis had just killed two people, yet acted as if nothing had happened. Butler was trained, and he had, admittedly, _dealt _with more than a couple of people in a fitting manner before Artemis was born and he became his body guard, but he remembered his first kill like it was yesterday, and trained or not, it's a little unsettling to sever someones life for the first time. He'd had his training, so it was much easier to deal with, but Artemis was very young, and inexperienced.

He wondered what Artemis was turning into, but it really wasn't his place to ask. He had a duty to his principle. His Uncle, the Major, had been with the boys father through many a crime, several which had resulted with the people being dealt with in a permanent manner.

"You should go see your mother, once in a while," said Butler.

Artemis sighed lightly. "She doesn't recognize me Butler. I think it's probably very unsettling for her."

Butler nodded. "But you never know, it might be good for her. Just maybe."

Artemis went to his mothers room. She was sitting on the couch, talking to the air.

"Oh, and darling, when you come home tonight, I'll have the maid make us a couple of martinis, and we can have dinner on the porch out back, and look at the stars? Remember the first time we made love under the stars, it was magical-"

Artemis cleared his throat, not wanting to hear further details of the past, which his mother was stuck in. She sounded very sleepy, like she had just taken her pills, but hadn't gotten into bed for some reason.

"Oh, Daddy, you should come join us for lunch tomorrow. Timmy has the day off."

Something tugged in Artemis. The thick skin he was developing, to keep himself in check and deal with the daily happenings of the manor and work threatened to crack. Part of him wanted to run to Angeline and beg her to remember him.

He walked forward a bit. _Step on a vine, count to nine. _

_Foolish._

"Mum," said Artemis gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not your mum," she said. She looked at the floor and then back up. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Artemis reached for arm. "Maybe you should go to be-"

"TIMMY! HELP!" she screamed, backhanding Artemis across the face. He grunted and stepped back. She shrieked and ran around the room before collasping in a heap on the floor and passing out.

Butler came in, concerned.

"Get her into bed, please."

Butler lifted Angeline up into the bed and tucked the blankets around her.

"I told you," said Artemis looking at her scathingly.

"Just keep trying," said Butler. "Maybe."

"Well, according to her, she has no son!" Artemis snapped, momentarily letting his armor crack. He stiffened and looked at his mother, a plan forming.

"Regardless of what she says, she is still your mother," Butler said. "You're still her son."

"I have no mother," said Artemis harshly. Then he smiled.

"Butler, get some more pills. And call that woman who did the plastic surgery to look like Angeline. Ask her if she would like to come live here full time. My mother will be taking, ah, a very long trip, _far, far, away."_

Butler stared. What Artemis was saying, was making sense, in a very bad way.

"Artemis, you don't mean-?"

"In fact-" Artemis gestured to the sleeping figure on the bed "-she might not ever come back..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger and Hate**

** Were getting closer the end, but its not over quite yet.**

** Thanks to Diana, for reviewing every chapter so far! I would message you personally, but I guess you don't have an account, or your not logged in when you review. Also thanks to Dusk 4224 for reviewing and favoriting and following. And Gollumgirl2003Coraline for reviewing**

** Thanks to CaptainS10 for favoriting and following! Harpy81 for favoriting, bluephantomwolf for favoriting, evamntheawesome for favoriting and following, and Elisa1020, Fanghur, bdf0902, joepw2500 for following! **

** Also thanks to the silent readers!**

** Angelines Thoughts**

_I open my eyes. A thought of Artemis, my son, flashes in my head._

_ Oh, my son, I haven't been right these past days, or has it been monthes? Years?_

_ I have a feeling my beloved Timmy is never coming back..._

_ The door is opening and to my joy, Artemis is coming in._

_ He has a tray with water, pills, and pudding. I can only stare at him, my head thick with sleep still. _

_ "I-uh..." I stop. I mean to apologize for all this time I've been different. The full fog of the depression hasn't lifted yet, but I know this is my son, and I haven't been around at all lately. Will he forgive me?  
_

_ "Hello. I brought you your medicine." Artemis's face is stoic as he sets the tray down. _

_ I take the pills and then eat the pudding, which is overly sweet, too sweet for my taste really, but I don't care. I just stare at my son, marveling at how he has grown, and how he looks so much like Timmy, although the blue eyes are layered with something that shouldn't be in a young boy's eyes._

_ I still feel sleepy, even more sleepy. I should be waking up some more, but I'm not. I want to talk to my son, however._

_ "Artemis, I'm sorry," I say._

_ His ice blue eyes show a flash of something, surprise, and guilt._

_ "I haven't been around these past-is it monthes? I can't remember...I guess Timmy is never coming back, but, but I can still be there for you-"_

_ My head is nodding, sleep is threatening to overcome me. I feel like I'm floating-I can't-I can't-_

_ Artemis merely looks at me, with a vaguely stunned look flickering in his eyes._

_ I feel myself sinking into the bed again and my eyes force them shut, however I struggle to remain awake._

_ "Arty-I...love you" I manage to whisper._

_ ..._

_**Ireland**_

__Holly flew the broken shuttle through the earths core, hatred seething through her. Root wanted to arrest her and fire her? For trying to protect the People from that monster!? A monster who altered a will so a wife and sick kid would get nothing? A monster who kidnapped a fairy for gold, everything.

The person that birthed such a monster should be dead. Artemis's mother should have aborted him the moment she found out...he might as well been the devil himself. He cared nothing about others...

She wasn't sure how much time she had. Foaly was stalled so he wouldn't go whining to Root, and find him injured unconscious on the floor. How long would Root stay out? Not to long likely.

She dumped the shuttle far off and flew to a spot to do The Ritual, hoping if anybody looked up and saw the dot of her unshielded body, they would think her a bird. She was empty of magic and needed to top up before going to finish that wretched human off.

She made sure the trackers were disabled in her helmet and suit, so they would have trouble finding her. She needed some time.

She hid in an old LEP bunker, and made sure all surviellance equipment was disabled. She would wait until she could do her Ritual, at night.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis stood his study, staring out the window, alone, fidgeting slightly.

His mother looked like she was coming back, after he had given her usual dose of pills, plus the medicine laced pudding. Overdose. The cosmetically changed lady would be coming to live here soon, having been told that his Mother had gone to a clinic in America to help with depression. She would think she was just staying here to act as his mother, in case Child Services decided to come poking around again, to see how things were going. When he was older, she would be sent away, or killed.

But Angeline had seemed like she recognized him, and was trying to talk to him. But it had been too late at that point, she had eaten the pudding, and didn't seem to notice how sweet the pudding was, masking the taste of the ground pills inside.

His mother was dead now. She would be buried secretly.

Butler had been against it, and didn't want to kill her, and had told Artemis to do it himself, if he wanted too. He was too loyal to turn Artemis in, or do anything to forcibly stop it, but he wouldn't kill her himself.

Some part of Butler hadn't really believed Artemis would kill his own mother.

But he had. Guilt threatened to creep through the armor he had been building around himself. It threatened to overcome him because he had just murdered his own mother, and just as she been getting out of the depression.

He willed himself to steel his emotions and forget it. It was done and nothing could be changed. She could have slipped back under anytime and would have continued to hurt Artemis.

He turned from the window and went to his desk and began working on his computer.

Suddenly he felt the barrel of a gun push into the back of his head.

"Hello, monster," said a deadly quiet voice. "Any last words?"

Artemis tensed. "Hello, Holly."

"Nice trick, leaving me naked in the field with my magic depleted, and taking all my equipment, I guess you planned to seperate it and make a pretty penny selling it off."

"That I did Holly."

"I found you mother dead in a bag in one of the rooms. DId you get tired of Mummy being a nuisance?"

Artemis swallowed. Butler hadn't buried her in the woods yet.

"It's not becau-"

"Save it, Mud Boy. Stand up."

Artemis stood up, pressing a small button on his cuff, making it look like was straightening his sleeves.

"What will the LEP do when they find out?"

"I can run," said Holly. "Maybe they will find me eventually, but at least you will be gone, and the People will be safe. I can't believe they let a beast like you run free."

Suddenly Butler busted through the door, having heard the signal in his earpiece from Artemis's cuff.

Holly swung the gun but the huge bodyguard swung a fist and knocked Holly into the wall. She fired her gun wildly and missed. Artemis hit the floor, to dodge it and swore he could smell a few strands of fried hair.

Butler grabbed for Holly but she nimbly ducked and rolled and used her wings to get in the air.

"Stay here, Artemis," Butler growled, going for Holly.

Butler pulled out his Sig Sauer and fired, hitting Holly's wing. The mechanism sputtered and with one wing, even a great flier like Holly couldn't control it. She pinwheeled wildly out of control and crashed into the wall in the foyer and then fell to the ground, cracking her wrist.

She grunted in pain as spark leapt up to heal it. It was her right wrist. She switched her gun to the other hand and stood up, hurting.

Butler was on her in a flash. She felt the barrel of the Sig Sauer press against her head, but her finger was already pulling the trigger on her own weapon.

Butler grunted as the blast hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and Holly hit him in the head.

Artemis was running down the stairs, despite orders to stay.

"Butler!" he cried out.

_No, no, not Butler. I thought-he can't die. He's all I got left. He's always been there for me._

Butler lay gasping on the floor.

"Artemis-I told you-"

"Butler, you can't-"

"Artemis, my name is Domovoi."

Butler would only tell Artemis his first name if he was dying. A principle wasn't to know the first name of their bodyguard, because the relationship wasn't meant to be too friendly. They weren't to get too attached to each other. But Butler had, and it hurt him to know Artemis had turned monsterous, and was going to die soon now.

For the first time in ages, tears pricked Artemis's eyes. Butler was his friend, he had always been there, even when his parents hadn't been. And with his Father's attitude, often treating his son like he was a busines partner, Artemis had seen Butler as more of a father, although he never said it aloud.

Butler gasped a bit, and died.

Artemis stood frozen.

"You see were you have gotten yourself," spat Holly. "You kidnapped a fairy, you kill your own kind. It's your fault Butler is dead! You are destroying yourself and all those around you!"

She raised her gun.

Artemis ran up the stairs. He had one thought in his head, and wasn't sure how to implement it. If he died before he could-

Holly was after him in a flash, her wrist still healing.

She followed Artemis to his study and Artemis had gotten a small pistol from somewhere. Holly was expecting this and the gun fired, knocking her Neutrino from her hand and leaving a gash blown out from her hand. That wouldn't heal right.

Artemis lunged toward her and grabbed her by a handful of her hair, yanking her forward. She tried to swat, but neither hand was in good condition right.

"You," snarled Artemis, enraged. "You killed my bodyguard. The only thing I had left-"

"This is your fault!" spat Holly. "All you do is destroy! Didn't you think this all would eventually have consequences!?"

They were near the window. The wide open window.

Holly pushed her weight into Artemis, sending him tipping over the windowsill. His face registered shock and "oh shit" look before he tipped over toward the ground.

Holly felt relief for a moment, until she realized his hand was around her throat...dragging her with him...

They fell. Artemis, gripping Holly, managed to twist them in midair so they landed, Holly taking the brunt of the two story fall. The wind was knocked out of her and she felt Artemis's head crash into hers as they landed, stunning the boy.

He rolled off and appeared knocked out. Holly struggled to remain conscious, wondering where the gun was. Had he dropped it in the study? She needed to end this. She had too-

Foot steps sounded slightly. Shielded fairies.

Her helmet was cheerily informing her several things were broken and she would likely pass out a bit as things were healed.

"She was attacking the boy," said a voice.

"Should we bring him in too?"

"Not yet, mesmerize him so he'll forget this bit. Holly is the main priority, now that she went rogue. We can come back and deal with Artemis later, a good mindwipe should fix things. He'll drop a few IQ points, but it's worth it. The council will decide about the boy later."

She could hear a fairy talking in a layered voice talking to Artemis as they roused him a bit. He was telling Artemist to forget what had happened and Artemis's stunned, mesmerized voice was answering.

"He's good," said the voice. "Get Holly. We're taking her to prison."

Holly felt her strength leave as she felt herself being picked up. The last thing she saw was sparks dancing around her hurt body before she went out.

Artemis listened to the footsteps receding as they left him half stunned on the ground. Silly fairies, didn't they know he _always _wore mirrored contact lenses now?

He had one last thought before he fell unconscious.

_Avenge Butler..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Anger and Hate:**

** In response to Diana, thanks for reviewing and if you want to review the other stories seperately, you can, I admit, I love reviews! **

** And thanks to everyone else for continuing to read and reviews, it means a lot to me. When I first started this, I thought most people would hate it!**

Artemis shivered a bit, still collasped on the ground outside. The fairies were long gone, with Holly, but it wasn't over yet. He rolled to his side and managed to get up. He was sore, but luckily nothing was broken or injured, since he used Holly to cushion his fall.

"Try to push me out a window," he muttered.

He suddenly remembered Butler, dead in the foyer.

Dead and gone forever.

He stared in the darkness of the night. This wasn't something he could fix. No amount of money or work could bring Butler back now. He had died protecting him.

He had never said it aloud, not even to Butler himself, but Butler had been his only friend. He had always been there, far more than his own father and mother. And even with all the things he'd done, even killing his own mother, he'd remained loyal.

But he was gone now.

And Holly would pay.

A tear threatened to drop, something that he hadn't allowed to happen since the day he'd discovered his father was never coming back. He'd built a thick skin, an armor around himself, decided nothing would stand in his way and although it had threatened to crack once or twice, he wouldn't let it break. He needed to be tougher than ever.

He had a fairy to kill.

**Haven.**

Holly sat in the chair in the interrogation room, her hands cuffed in front of her.

A single light illuminated the room, and the dull gray table and chairs. She was wearing plain gray clothes, her suit, helmet, and weapons confiscated of course.

Root entered the room.

"Well, you're in deep trouble," said Root. "Although I'm sure you know that already."

Holly glared at him and then cast her eyes about the room. "Nice touch with the single light and the table and all. I feel like I'm on Mud Man TV."

"I'm serious Holly!" roared Root, his face getting redder by the second. "What the hell is wrong with you? My best officer and you go rogue! I had high hopes for you Holly! I took you under my wing! Several succesful Recon missions, except for Hamburg, and you blow everything up on yourself! Two times you went without permission to that boys manor, you lost tech to him, and ended up in a field, with no magic, putting yourself and the People at risk for discovery! Then you attacked me, and fooled Foaly. He's under review now for giving you eqiupment and letting you leave."

"I fooled him," said Holly, feeling a bit bad about Foaly. But not entirely, she needed a way to get to the surface to find Artemis, and Foaly fell for her teary act.

"Even so, he'll probably be suspended for a bit, at the least, maybe even fired, if the Council see's fit," said Root, sticking a cigar in his mouth and lighting it. He blew out a cloud of noxious fumes.

Holly leaned forward, despite the smoke. "Well, if you had done something about that wretch earlier, I wouldn't have needed too! He kidnapped that whore, Lili, and it won't be long before he decides to do it again, or even something worse, like expose us all! You should see the stuff he's been doing! He murdered his own mother!"

"That doesn't give you the write to take things into your own hands like that!" Root shouted, a vein pulsing in his head.

"He's a monster!" screamed Holly. "He's one of the worst! And he could kill one or all of us! I ALREADY LOST MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF HUMANS! HE DESERVES TO DIE! DIE!"

Root leaned back and stared at Holly. "I know you lost your mother because of humans, and I know you rather hated Mudmen-but...I think your actually crazy Holly. Your hatred for this boy is consuming you."

"You should have let me finish it!" Holly pounded her cuffed fists on the table. "I almost had him!"

Root looked at her hands. The broken wrist had healed, and the other hand, where'd she been shot, it had healed, but it wasn't perfect. The scar tissue was easily visible.

"Yeah, two screwed up hands, and you fell out a window-"

"Only because he grabbed my throat to pull me down, he's a murderer and he tried to murder me! What are you planning on doing about that?"

"I think you better worry about your ownself, and leave Artemis to us," said Root. "The Council will decide. You don't need to worry about it."

"_Oh, the Council_!" said Holly, in a high pitched voice, dripping withs sarcasm. "_Oh the high and mighty Council will take care of everything! _The Council can kiss my ass! Someone needs to take a Neutrino and blast his brains out."

"I doubt they'll do that," said Root, puffing his cigar. "And the _high and mighty _Council will be deciding your fate in a few days, so I'd keep those remarks to yourself. You're already facing prison time. Artemis will probably get a complete mind wipe and he'll forget all about you, so I'd suggest you'd do the same. Your LEP days are over, so you better start thinking of a career for when you get out in a few decades or so." He thought to mention Spud's Spud Emporium was always hiring, but then decided that wasn't nice.

"Just a mindwipe?" spat Holly. "I WAS THIS CLOSE TO KILLING THAT DEVIL BOY AND HE ALMOST KILLED ME, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BLOCK MINDWIPE HIM! _FUCK YOU!"_

She leapt across the table and onto a very suprised Root and got her hands around his throat. Root instantly regretted letting her have her hands cuffed in front. She began throttling him until a couple of LEP marched into the room and extricated her.

She found herself in a private cell in Howlers Peak, with nothing to do but fume and think of dreadful ways she'd love to kill Artemis Fowl, slowly and painfully. The night wore on while goblins in the other cells chanted and threw fireballs at each other for fun. A few knew the great Holly Short, an LEP officer who had put quite a few of them in there in the first place, was in a cell.

"Better not let us get a hold of you girly," some were shouting from their cells.

Holly curled into a ball on the cot, imagining herself thrusting a knife into Artemis and gutting him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anger and Hate, Chapter Six**

** Thanks again too all those who read it and favorited it, followed it, and reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

Holly lay in her cell, curled up on her cot, listening the goblins shout and make idiots of themselves, but without really hearing them. It all sort of faded into the background. She thought of her mother and started to cry. She had no way to avenge her mother, and humans continued to run rampant above ground and destroy the earth. The fairies should have been up there, with the freedom to fly and go about as they pleased.

She felt like a failure. She couldn't even manage to kill Artemis. And she would likely spend decades in prison and then get a crummy job when she got out. She might never even be allowed aboveground, unless it was with an escort or something.

She imagined seeing her mum in the cell with her, whispering words she couldn't hear, while she began to doze.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis went into the foyer of the house and saw Butlers dead form laying on the floor. He stood over the body for a few minutes, wishing the events earlier had played out differently.

He covered Butler with a blanket, intending on dealing with his body later.

He prepped for what lay ahead. He had a plan that would need careful execution.

When he was done he headed for the door and then paused. He went back to Butler on the floor and whispered a few words.

"I'm sorry, Butler. I will avenge you shortly."

And with that, he left.

Holly was tired, but she couldn't really sleep, despite this. She dozed a little, with the goblins racket providing unpleasant background noise.

Two goblins started fighting, throwing fireballs at each other and one tackled the other, shouting obsecenties about each others Mum's. The thud of two bodies impacting against the wall startled her and her eyelids jerked open.

A form was in the corner. Mum again.

"Go away Mum."

She closed her eyes. A second later, she felt something cold press against her neck.

She opened her eyes and saw a smile.

A vampire smile.

A hand clamped over her mouth. She whimpered in terror.

"Hello, Holly," said Artemis.

Holly's eyes widened shock. How had he gotten down here, and into the jail, how-

"Wondering how I got in here?" asked Artemis, his eyes glinting. "Security seems to be a bit lax. I guess the fireproof cells are okay for the goblins. No way for them burn there way out. And the only one guard on duty. A dart with sleeping serum works nicely. And here you are, quite alone and unguarded. They thought they mesmerized me into forgetting, but I guess they don't know about mirrored contacts. I guess you forgot from last time and it must have slipped your memory to remind them. How convenient."

Holly tried to wriggle away and hit, but her hands were cuffed together, with a few inches of chain between them, since Root said she was too dangerous.

She tried to scream for help, that a human was down here, but if Artemis was right, the only guard was out cold. The goblins were cheering the two fighters in one of the cells, who were still fighting. Others started fighting and it sounded like a full scale riot in there.

Artemis hit her in the side of the bed and knocked her off the cot. He appeared to be sporting a pair of brass knuckles and they hurt like hell. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You killed my body guard, and you will pay."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm shocked you actually cared about anybody!" snarled Holly kicking him in the gut. He grimaced pulled something from his pocket. Andrenaline and anger seemed to be giving Artemis extra strength, considering he wasn't normally. She couldn't get his hand off her throat...he was choking her...she needed air-

The hand released a bit and suddenly sharp pain pierced her stomach. She screamed and looked down and saw Artemis had stabbed her in the stomach.

"The only difference," said Artemis, his smile stretching, "yours is going to be far more painful."

Her magic started to heal the cut. Artemis pulled her forward and then slammed her back into the wall. She saw next thing she knew was that she was on the floor. Artemis kicked her in the gut, where the wound was still healing. She screamed and hunched over in the pain. Another kick to the face and her nose started to bleed. Another kick, and another.

Holly remained curled up, trying to protect herself, coughing up blood. She realized Artemis was slowly draining her magic out of her.

"Artemis, if they find a human, you will be dead-"

"I took care of that already," Artemis said, aiming another kick to her stomach.

"Please!" sobbed Holly, afraid. He would kill her, and nobody would be around to save her!

"Oh, _please _is it, now?" laughed Artemis, raising the knife again. "Very funny."

A couple more stabs the side and stomach, and Holly was drained. The cuts could barely finish healing. Artemis yanked her up by her throat and stabbed her again and then thrust the knife upwards. Holly's scream was cut off in a gargle of blood. She gasped, trying to catch her breathe.

"Now, I have one more thing," said Artemis, dragging her by her neck out of the cell. Blood splattered the floor as he dragged her limp body.

He pushed Holly against the bars of the goblin cell and shouted loudly for the goblins to hear him.

"I believe you recognize this elf, the great Holly Short, who I believe has arrested many of you?"

The goblins actually paused and looked.

One licked his eyeballs. "Who are you human? What are you doing in down here?"

"Whaddya do to the girly, eh? She looks ready to croak."

"I have a proposition for you," said Artemis calmly, while Holly continued to bleed and moan, pressed againts the cold metal bars. A force field was stretched across the bars so awry fireballs couldn't hurt anyone outside the cage. "I have the key to the cell. You do me a favor, and I leave the door open. You can escape and do whatever."

"What do we have to do?" asked one of the goblins suspiciously.

Artemis unlocked the door and slid it open a bit and threw Holly in. "How about I let you decide what to do?"

The goblins like this proposition.

Holly's screams went on for a bit, while Artemis leaned against the wall and watched.

The last thing Holly saw before everything faded forever was Artemis's vampire smile...

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis entered into his home, having made sure no trace of his visit was left anywhere below.

He pulled a chair from near the wall across the floor to Butlers form and sat down heavily.

"Well, it's done. Holly Short is dead and I've avenged you Butler."

The corspe remained silent, as of course Artemis knew it would.

Artemis leaned back and stared at the wall. What would he do now? His father was gone, his mother was gone. Butler as murdered. What would to do? He thought about his stocks and his projects and other people he could swindle or cheat, or rob. Suddenly it didn't seem very exciting.

He had avenged Butler and he was pretty sure eventually the fairies would figure it out and come and find him and do a massive block mind wipe, maybe even kill him, since he had tortured and left an LEP officer to be brutally murdered by a gang of goblins, who by now had left their open cage and were running rampant through out Haven, heading back to old gangs, forming new ones, ect. Plus, the whole sneaking into Haven thing. Foaly would be having a fit, maybe even fired...

His projects seemed useless, seeing as he would probably lose quite a few IQ points. He had no mother or father, even Butler was gone.

There was no reason to really bother with anything at all. He would forget half of it, maybe even be dead.

He reached to the floor and picked up Butlers still loaded Sig Sauer. He felt the weight and wrapped his hands around it.

"Your job was to protect me, and you did it well," Artemis whispered. "But this is my choice now."

He raised the gun to his head.

"Goodbye."

And pulled the trigger.

**The End.**


End file.
